


flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff I guess, Haikyuu - Freeform, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Young Love, haikyuu oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the language of flowers
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	flowers

As you walked into school, you noticed that there were a lot more decorations than usual. There were pinks, red, and white hearts with tiny streamers all over the ceilings. Was it Valentine's day already? You checked your phone and saw that it was February 10, a few days before the dreaded holiday. Why did you dread the holiday, you may ask? You had a massive crush on the setter of the volleyball team. Yes, the one and only Akaashi Keiji. There was only one problem. You had no clue how to confess or even get your feelings across. 

You headed to your locker to get the materials you needed for your first class of the day. 

When you opened your locker, instead of seeing the usual stack of books, you saw that they had been replaced by a single pink carnation with a simple white tag on its stem, your books being moved to the back of the locker. You picked up the flower and read the words on the tag : 

🏷 pink carnation - sweet and lovely (just like you)

That's sweet. But who would give this to you? Did you have a secret admirer? You looked around, only to see your best friend running towards you with an excited look on her face. She stopped, noticed the flower in your hand, and smirked, "Ooooooooooo, someone's got a secret admirer. Do you know who it is?" 

"I don't have a damn clue, but we gotta hurry or we're gonna be late."

"Shit you right." You both ran for your damn lives, both of you not wanting to get into detention or be on cleaning duty. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next day, you opened your locker to find yet another flower. It was different from yesterday, today the flower being a blue salvia. You picked it up and read the tag attached to its stem :

🏷 blue salvia - thinking of you 

Your friend suddenly appeared in front of you. 

"Damn again? I'm starting to get really curious about who this person is."

"Me too," you replied, "you have any clue as to who they are?" 

"Nope. Now come on, let's get to the classroom."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Before you knew it, it was already Friday, February 14. You had made chocolates, preparing to confess to your long time crush. But that wasn't very important right now. You had to find out who your secret admirer was, reject them, then confess to Akaashi, who was most likely going to reject you. 

All throughout the week you had gotten those flowers, a different one each day . 

Monday : Pink Carnation 

Tuesday : Blue Salvia 

Wednesday : Edelweiss ( 🏷 edelweiss - devotion)

Thursday : Hibiscus ( 🏷 hibiscus - delicate beauty) 

Friday : Red Rose ( 🏷 red rose - love and romance)

Except today, the tag had a few extra words on it.

🏷 Please meet me after school near the convenience store. 

"Ooooo you guys are meeting uuuuuuup," your friend said playfully as she read the tag over your shoulder. 

"Shush! No one else needs to know." 

After school, you headed to the convenience store like the tag said. Along the way, you sighed, not having the confidence to confess since Akaashi was bombarded with a bunch of girls and chocolates all day. You had no luck in finding your secret admirer either. 

As you neared the store, you noticed a tall boy standing there, repeatedly looking at his watch and then looking back up and around him, as if he was waiting for somebody. As you came closer and closer to the store, you realized that it was Akaashi. He seemed very worried and kind of panicked. 

"Akaashi, are you okay?" you asked as you walked up to him. He looked at you, his face immediately relaxing into a small smile. 

"Hello y/n." 

"Hey Akaashi, who are you waiting for?" 

"You."

"Oh. Why? Do you need help with anything in class? You could've just messaged me or something, no need to meet up in person. How did you even know I was going to be here today?"

"Well, you see, I, um, I was the one leaving those flowers in your locker. I, uh, really like you," he mumbled the last part. You had a frown on your face as he looked at you. 

"I get it if you don't like me back. Excuse me for my-"

"Wait! It's not like that!" you interrupted, "It's just that it's Valentine's Day and and I was supposed to be the one to confess..."

Akaashi looked stunned, but it soon faded into a soft smile. 

"So does this mean you like me back?"

"Isn't it obvious, Akaashi?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend/boyfriend?"

"Of course I would, Akaashi."

"Call me by my first name."

"Okay Keiji." 

"I'll walk you home?" 

"I would like that, thank you," you said as you two started walking together, side by side. The sun was setting as the two of you walked down the block, the sky painted with streaks of yellow, pink, and red. Then you stopped abruptly, suddenly remembering the chocolates you had made the night before. Keiji also stopped, looking at you with a puzzled expression. You hurriedly took the pink box out and handed it to Keiji. He smiled and proceeded to put the box in his bag. As you two continued walking, your hands kept brushing against each other's. You, wanting to break the ice, decided to hold Keiji's hand. You stole a glance at him to see his reaction, only to find him looking away, a slight pink tint spreading across his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3, hence it being only about 922 words (very short). I really want to improve on my writing skills, so please try to leave comments/feedback!


End file.
